Vegito The Time Traveler
by Sasukechidori16
Summary: After defeating Super Buu Vegito decides he will find a worthy challenge in space. But things take a turn for the worst when he boards the wrong type of spacecraft. In this timeline things aren't what they seem.
1. Chapter 1

**So because of the scarce stories featuring my favorite character Vegito, I've decided to write my own. This story begins in the Buu saga.**

 **Chapter 1**

"You think you can defeat Buu just because you've saved some of your friends?" Super Buu was attempting to put up a brave front but inwardly he was riddled with fear. Not only had Vegito removed Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo his main sources of power, Vegito had also successfully escaped out of Buu's body while keeping the fusion intact. Super Buu began to visibly sweat. Vegito looked up and flashed a cocky smile, he then proceeded to fly off in the opposite direction without sparing Buu a word. The people pods securely in his iron grip swaying as he flew away.

"It's a good thing I prevented him from removing my other self, things might have been even worse." Buu began to think out loud "Luckily that cocky idiot fled BUT WITH MY POWER SOURCES" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Vegito was currently flying faster than any trained Z-fighter could follow. His destination? Only he knew. "Jeez he's loud" came Vegito's voice which sounded like a mixture of Vegeta and Goku. The saiyan flew until he spotted his target. "There you two are" the fused saiyan muttered quietly enough that that they didn't hear him.

Dende and Hercule had been hiding behind multiple boulders trying to stay out of the destructive path of Super Buu and Vegito's battle, but when they had seen Buu successfully absorb Vegito they increased their distance not wanting to be next.

Dende was silently sitting, his back to the boulder his eyes closed. He was sensing Buu's energy but it seemed different, almost weaker. It had somehow dropped dramatically. Not that there was anyone alive that he knew of that could defeat him since Vegito had been absorbed. Hercule's yelling pulled him away from his thoughts.

"- supposed to be the guardian of the earth how could you let this happen? That idiot how could he dumb enough to let Buu absorb him (referring to Vegito), if he was here right now I would send a dynamite kick his way" came the voice of Hercule Satan.

"Oh really? I would love to see that." Vegito's sudden voice came from behind Hercule. In response his face paled when he turned to face the saiyan who had a bored look on his face. His golden hair and extremely dense aura freighted the man to know bounds. He couldn't even sense aura but he knew not to challenge this guy. Hercule's face matched Vegito's white gloves. In response Vegito grinned. "What's the matter? You look you've seen a ghost."

Hercule began to sputter random words at the sudden indication, before he decided to run behind Dende, who was also suprised to see Vegito still alive.

"How are you still ali-" began earth's little guardian before he was interrupted by the full blooded saiyan.

The fused Saiyan gestured toward the pods he was holding. "Take care of these people pods for me." And before the little namek could respond Vegito had gently placed the pods on the ground and taken off toward Majin Buu's energy signature.

 **Back With Buu**

"I only have one choice, I need get those pods back. Then I can show that smug jerk whose boss around..." Buu started before he noticed yellow aura flying straight toward him. "DAMMMITTTT" he screeched. The force behind his screeching started forming a shock wave.

The saiyan was unfazed as he slowly floated toward the screaming Majin. "I remove your nose and you have a hissy fit" he began "Fine I'll even the odds…but not by much though" he smirked at his own comment.

Buu stopped yelling at Vegito's sudden deceleration. " _It seems he's still as cocky as ever. Maybe I can still get my hands on those pods and return to my former strength_ " the majin thought to himself.

"Hello chewing gum still listening?" The saiyan asked as he gave Buu a bored stare. Super Buu began to growl. "Good. Now that I have your attention" the golden warrior reverted back to his base form. "This should make things a little less boring." Inwardly he knew Buu still stood no chance but his saiyan instincts craved a good fight.

Buu smirked " _this makes my plan a bit easier_." Fine let's beg-" he was interrupted by a foot impacting with his face, sending him into a mountain.

"I'm sorry were you saying something?" Vegito asked feigning innocence. "God I love being the strongest in the universe."

Currently Buu was doing his best to hasten his regeneration, that kick had dealt him quite a lot of damage. " _I guess I'm camaflouged enough_ " he thought to himself currently hidden beneath the rubble of the mountain he crashed into. " _Time to get my pods back_." He detached a small portion of himself. It began to wiggle around vigorously. Then it moved with the intent to find the pods while staying hidden beneath the rubble. But before it made it a meter it was abruptly blasted to nothingness. Buu's eyes widened with surprise.

"Really? The same trick again. It won't work twice" came the saiyan's voice. "Get up here and fight like a man" He demanded.

Buu complied as he silently floated back up to meet the fused fighter's smirk. He was desperately trying to come up with a plan.

"I gave you a charity by powering down and this is how I'm repaid" he gave a mock hurt look. Buu scoffed. "I guess it's time to end this" he stated as he unfolded his arms from across his chest.

Buu's eyes began to widen as he realized the familiar posture Vegito was making, energy began to shimmer in between his palms. By then it was too late to flee or form his own attack to attempt to reduce the damage.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Vegito roared. Like his son had done against Cell, Vegito put enough energy into the attack to obliterate every fiber of Buu.

And just like that the threat of Majin Buu was no more.

 **1 Year Later**

The earth had been restored to its former glory. Everyone had been brought back to life (excluding Majin Buu) with the help of the Namekian dragon balls. Explaining to Chi-Chi and Bulma the effects of the Potara earings had been a long process. After hours of debating who he would stay with Vegito had the final say.

Goku and Vegeta's family would stay at Capsule Corp as a joint family. At first Chi-Chi was against the idea but the stern Vegeta side of Vegito convinced her otherwise stating he wouldn't be talked down to like a mere child.

 **Present**  
Vegito sat atop one of the many Capsule Corp buildings glancing at the stars. After defeating Buu no one had presented him with a worthy challenge. Gohan had gone back to studying, and made use of Capsule Corp's connections to go to an esteemed college. So sparing with him was out of the question

Vegito then thought about venturing to space except he didn't own a spaceship...but he knew someone who did. His wife.

Currently Bulma was sleep in her laboratory. She had passed out making improvements on training bots. Trunks and Goten had apparently taking a likening to Vegeta's training regimen, which consisted of fighting bots in the gravitational room. Much like Vegeta they also destroyed the training bots which infuriated Bulma to no end because she was the one who had to repair them. As Vegito snuck past her he saw a large door that led to that held Bulma's vehicles. In there he saw two vehicles that reminded him of a spacecraft. One vehicle in particular looked very familiar to him, but he pushed that thought to the back of his mind and lifted the vehicle that stuck out to him.

He had successfully snuck past Bulma carrying the ship like it was a sack of potatoes without her noticing him at all. " _Man that woman is a heavy sleeper_ ". Vegito placed the ship in the yard and pulled out the remote. He pushed the biggest button on the remote figuring it had to open the hatch so he could get inside. His suspicions were correct when the hatch did indeed open and he jumped into the cockpit. " _It's no saiyan pod but it'll do_ " As he stared at the controls, he grew concerned for a second " _These controls seem really complex, but I won't let that stop me from finding a challenge to test my limits against._ "

He turned a dial a few times and pressed a few buttons but nothing happened. " _Maybe she didn't finish working on this spacecraft yet_ ", then he noticed. On the dashboard was a manila folder. He picked up the folder and inside was a single piece of paper with an encryption on it. " _This must be the coordinates to a planet. Bulma must've wanted to explore this planet, Guess I'll check it out for her_ " As Vegito finalized the encryptions and pressed the button to take off he noticed a familiar mop of blue hair in his periphera as the ship raised to the sky.

 **2 Minutes Before Vegito's Take Off**

Bulma had been sleeping peacefully until she felt a slight tremor shake her lab. She franticly slid her chair back and was intent on racing to the Gravitational room. " _Those two saiyans better not be using the gravity room, I'm still not finished repairing the damage they caused_." She pictured Trunks and Goten sparing further destroying her precious gravitational room with demented smirks of their face. " _I'll punish them both for a month_ " she growled her bangs shadowing her face as she opened the door to the yard. But she wasn't expecting to see Vegito in her prototype "TIME MACHINE" she yelled.

 **Present Time**

Vegito wasn't sure he heard her right. Had he she said yelled time machine? That's why this spacecraft looked so familiar. This spacecraft was identical to the time machine future Trunks had used to enter their timeline. "Damn" he murmured but before he could place his fingers on his forehead to use instant transmission to land next to Bulma he was blinded by a bright light and for some reason his body was wrecked with excruciating pain. Vegito fidgeted in his seat as the pain wrecked his entire body, it felt like the inside of his body was on fire. After a few seconds the pain was too much for him and he passed out.

When Vegito regained consciousness he took note of his surroundings he noticed three strange things. 1 He was still in the Briefs compound. 2 He sensed Vegeta in the gravitational room a few feet away from him. 3 Swaying lazily behind him was a full grown tail. He had a tail? It wasn't strange for him to have a tail, every full blooded saiyan had a tail. But Goku had his removed as a child and Vegeta had his cut off during his attempted slaughter of the Z- Fighers. " _How was this even possible?_ " Vegito then glanced down at the now identifiable time machine's fuel meter. "Empty….great" he muttered. "How could this day get any worse" at his snide comment the gravitational room holding Vegeta suddenly exploded with a dazzling yellow light effectively blowing shards and glass in every direction.

Vegito teleported to a nearby Capsule Corp rooftop to survey the damage. As the smoke from the explosion cleared Vegito glared at what he saw his tail lashed back in forth in anger. The time machine had been severely damaged. He began to scowl as he heard familiar laughter.

"HAHAHAHA I have finally achieved the legend, I have become a Super Saiyan"

 **Chapter end**

 **So what do you guys think?**


	2. Enter The Prince

**Chapter 2**

"HAHAHAHA I have finally achieved the legend, I have become a Super Saiyan" bellowed the prince of saiyans. He gazed into a nearby window smirking at his new transformation. "Now I have reclaimed my title as the strongest but first. WOMAN!"

"WHAT?" a shout came from the building Vegito was sitting on. As the door swung open it revealed Bulma who seemed slightly younger. Her long blue hair stopped at her shoulders and her lengthy blue bangs stopped short at her eyebrows. Vegito raised his eyebrows at the youthful version of his wife.

As she began to yell at Vegeta she stopped and marveled at his golden aura, her voice caught in her throat. Then she began to admire his piercing green eyes, it complimented his golden hair nicely. But his eyes weren't focused on her. He was glaring at the roof of a Capsule Corp building. Bulma turned around to meet what he was gazing at and she was stunned. There sat a man who she had never seen before. "Hey idiot I don't care who you are but get off my roof!"

"He's a saiyan" Came Vegeta's gruff voice. She turned around to question Vegeta about him and Goku being the only saiyans left until she noticed the magnitude of damage that had been caused.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THE GRAVITY CHAMBER!?" Bulma yelled as she gazed wide eyed at the damage. " _Wait what is this it's not one of my inventions_ " she began to move closer to the half destroyed time machine. The bluenette narrowly avoided the broken glass and chunks of gravity room debris as she made her way to the time machine.

"You saiyan. State your name" yelled Vegeta from his spot amongst the debris, Vegito gave no indication that he heard the prince. His eyes were focused on Bulma who was getting closer to the smoking time machine.

" _That thing is about to explode, she's just as reckless as the Bulma of my time line_ " a genuine smile graced his features. Vegeta took note of the smiling saiyan and followed his line of sight.

He was smiling at Bulma. He felt a creeping sensation in his stomach. Was this jealousy? Had he started to feel something towards this feisty Earth woman? The prince shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He had a bigger problem, There was a saiyan who had a power level higher than his and this guy wasn't even a Super Saiyan. " _How can this be, was my transformation all for nothing_ " the mere thought infuriated him. As if Vegito was reading his thoughts he chuckled at Vegeta's glare.

He had ignored him and laughed at him. Vegeta was pissed. He raised his ki with the intent to fly straight at the unnamed saiyan.

In a blink of an eye the unnamed saiyan's foot was crashing against the prince's face. Vegeta was sent flying but before he went through several buildings he saw the cocky smirk of Vegito as he telported next to Bulma effectively startlingly her as he picked her up bridal style and teleported back to his original spot a top the Capsule Corp building.

Bulma blinked several times as she gasped at her current situation. She was sitting on this unnamed saiyan's lap a top a building and Vegeta was flying through several buildings until he hit a rather sturdy one and rubble fell on him. She then turned her attention back to the machine that she was examining before she was whisked away mere moments ago.

The bluenette turned her attention to her bored looking captor his tail swinging back and forth "Who do you think you are grabbing me like th-"

"Wait for it" he said. Bulma couldn't help to notice how familiar and unfamiliar the saiyan's voice sounded. Had she met him before? That couldn't be right the only full blooded saiyans she had met were Goku and Vegeta, the latter was underneath a pile of rubble unconscious for all she knew. Just as she was about to protest about being held by him the time machine exploded.

Her eyes widened at the sudden realization. She could have been seriously hurt or worse killed in that explosion. " _Hopefully she can build me a new one_ " the fused saiyan hoped.

She glanced up at her captor who was staring in Vegeta's direction, boredom apparent in his eyes. "Thanks" she murmured. Vegito looked down at her and smiled briefly before he put his to fingers to his forehead.

One minute they were on the roof, the next minute they were next to the rubble that held the saiyan prince.

The rubble shook and the familiar yellow light erupted from the debris. Chunks of building flew in all directions as Vegeta in his Super saiyan form sprung out and took flight, effectively gaining a bit of distance from the unknown saiyan.

Vegito stepped in front of Bulma and deflected the rocks away from her cowering form. Vegeta glared as he once again locked eyes with the unnamed saiyan.

"You. Who do you think you are placing your foot upon a prince?" he asked as he extended his arm out facing Vegito. He was too blinded with rage to notice Bulma still cowering behind Vegito. "I was saving this attack for a special occasion but I guess this is as special as it gets, Big Bang Attack" as the words left his mouth a dense sphere of energy began to form in front of his hand. It grew until it was the size of one of Goku's spirit bomb. The fused saiyan could tell Vegeta was putting all his energy into this attack. And then he fired it.

"You do realize the magnitude of your attack could do quite substantial damage to the earth? But I won't allow that" the fused saiyan finished as he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed. " _Was I always this hot-headed_?" He opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Bulma. She was tightly gripping the back of his blue gi, shaking with fear.

"I might actually die" she whispered softly.

"No. I won't allow that this time" Vegito retorted. She glanced at his smile as he turned to face the enormous sphere heading towards them. "He may be a part of me and she may not be my wife in this time line but I won't allow you to put her in danger." He wrapped his tail around her waist instinctively intent on keeping her close to him.

As the sphere got mere meters from the two he heard Bulma sobbing quietly. He reached his hand out and stopped the sphere with one hand.

Vegeta's rage subsided as he realized what he had just done. " _Was the woman down there with him when he released his attack_?" He felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, had he just killed her along with the unnamed saiyan? For the first time in his life Vegeta felt regret, as he thought about Bulma.

Then he realized something was wrong. His attack had stopped in its tracks.

Vegito slightly raised his leg and with minimal effort kicked the sphere. Vegeta barely had enough time to get out of the way of his own attack as it sailed pass him into the sky and kept going until it sailed past all the clouds in the sky and entered space. It exploded with a loud blast that filled the sky with momentary blinding light, Bulma shivered.

Vegeta turned his eyes back to the spot his attack was sent from. He met the glare of Vegito with his own.

" _I guess the Goku in me won't allow me to dismember him, but the Vegeta in me wants nothing more than to beat him down. I guess I'll beat him half to death_ " he grinned.

His tail retracted from Bulma's waist and she looked up to see Vegeta glaring down at them looking for something. For a minute she thought she saw a glint of relief when they locked eyes. Had he been worried about her? Of course not...she was sure he didn't see her in that light, but a small part of her wanted to change his mind.

Vegito silently floated up to meet the prince. "It seems you're still as reckless as ever, I guess it's still too early for your change"

Change? What was this unknown saiyan talking about? What did he know about him? Before Vegeta could ask what he meant the fused saiyan began to speak again.

"My name is Vegito and that's all you need to know." And with that Vegito disappeared from the prince's sight.

Vegeta began to panic " _where is he_?" he turned left and right searching for the newly named Vegito. But he couldn't seem to find him or sense him. "Coward, where's your pride? Real saiyans don't run from a figh-"

Vegito's foot connected with his side. The prince gasped for air. The fused Saiyan capitalized on this by disappearing from Vegeta's sight again sending another kick to his left shoulder instantly earning a roar of pain from the prince as his left arm fell limp to his side. Continuing his assault Vegito struck him with a kick to his midsection. Almost automatically the prince reverted back to his base form.

Vegeta's eyes began to glaze over as he slowly fell to the ground. " _How large is the gap between us...to be bested by a saiyan who didn't even use his hands. How weak am I?_ " he thought to himself before he passed out from the damage done to him physically and the damage done to his pride. He passed out descending to the ground. He began to gradually pick up speed before Vegito appeared gripping his leg, his face mere centimeters from the ground.

Bulma had watched the entire thing her face a mixture of horror and disbelief. " _Is this how true saiyans fight_ ". Except it wasn't a fight it was a one sided beating, the prince being outclassed in every category, the saiyan Vegito had defeated the prince without breaking a sweat heck he didn't even use his hands. Vegeta wasn't a bad guy he was just misunderstood. But with each blow that he took during the fight Bulma felt like she died a little inside. She wasn't sure why she felt this way. She had Yamcha who conveniently wasn't here at the moment. Was she worried for Vegeta?

She turned her attention back to the fight but it was over. Vegito let go of the prince's leg and he collided with the ground unceremoniously.

Vegito glanced over at the woman "Bulma" she flinched at hearing her name come from his mouth. "I have a few questio-"

He glanced around he felt a familiar ki heading their way. Bulma continued to glance at him wondering why he stopped his sentence. But her question was answered without her even asking. Goku appeared in front of her wearing strange clothes. "Was his hair always golden? No she had known him since he was a child, of course it was naturally black. That meant like Vegeta was...he was a Super saiyan"

Goku turned to face Bulma "step back Bulma this guy is dangerous." Before Bulma had a chance to assure him he was wrong he turned his back to her and Krillin appeared next to her. He picked her up against her will and flew a safe distance from them.

"Be careful Goku, this guy is nothing like we've faced before" thought his bald friend as he made his way away from the two conscious saiyans.

 **Back to Goku**

Goku glanced at Vegeta's defeated form laid helplessly on the ground in front of the fused saiyan. He then locked eyes with him. Goku shouted as he raised his ki.

Vegito whistled in response "Yardrat Clothes" he said aloud. " _And his power level is a bit stronger than it should be if I'm correct about this current time period. This should be fun._ "

 **Chapter End**

 **I'm glad you guys are enjoying this. Thanks for all the reviews, it really motivates me to continue to update this story.**


	3. Saiyan Struggle

**Hey guys SasukeChidori16 here. How's everyone doing? Hope you're enjoying the story so far, and if you are you'll be delighted to know this chapter will be a little longer than usual.**

 **Chapter 3**

"So should I refer to you as Yardrat saiyan?" Vegito asked with an amused look.

Goku said nothing as his aura sparked up a bit more, compliments of his Super saiyan transformation still in effect. He stood there unwavering as he glared at the fused saiyan.

"Come on that was funny. I know you have a sense of humor Kakorot" he finished smirking

Goku's glare faltered for a second. "How do you know that name?" he asked, glare still intact. "I can tell you're a saiyan but I know we haven't met before.

Vegito stood there bored by Goku's lack of reaction to his earlier joke. As Goku continued to speak Vegito glanced down at Vegeta who was still pretty close to his feet. He inwardly smiled as he hatched a plan.

"-ail since only full blooded saiyans have th-" Goku said before he jumped back a bit now in his fighting stance noticing the other saiyan held up a hand.

"My my jumpy are we?" the fused saiyan asked. "I only wanted you to stop you're babbling to ask a question". Goku raised a golden eyebrow at this as he relaxed his fighting stance and went back to merely standing.

"Fine ask away" he retorted his gaze never leaving Vegito's.

" _Let's see how much entertainment I can get out of him_ " he chuckled to himself " _This is going to be great_ ". Vegito folded his arms over his chest and smiled. "So low class, have you heard of Lord Frieza?" He asked.

Goku's look hardened. He felt a wave of unwanted nostalgia. But then he smiled "Yes I've heard of Frieza, I'm the man who defeated him." The Super saiyan retorted.

"Oh really" Vegito began as he shifted his stance. He raised his shoulders, extended his arms shoulder length apart and turned his palms toward Goku. Vegito placed his left foot in front of his right and to finish his tail retracted from his waist and hung loosely for a second before it curved behind him.

The Super saiyan's smile disappeared as he recognized the pose. This saiyan was mimicking the tyrant Frieza. He was doing Frieza's pose perfectly. Vegito grinned as he saw Goku's look of shock. " _Ok let's see...what did he say again...oh now I remember._ " Vegito closed his eyes. "You should be flattered I've never had to summon this much of my power to defeat someone. 50 percent of my maximum, that's all that's required for this" the fused saiyan finished by forcing a convincing sinister Frieza like laugh.

Vegito was bluffing. He didn't need anywhere near 50 percent to defeat Goku as he was now.

If he had to put a percent to it he would only need about 10 percent of his power to defeat Goku, he had used 8 percent to defeat Vegeta.

Goku had enough and rocketed forward his fist cocked back.

 **With Krillin and Bulma**

"Bulma are you crazy?" Asked the bald warrior known as Krillin. "Why would I bring you back to that war zone? Did you see what that guy did to Vegeta? And Vegeta was a Super saiyan and he still couldn't win. That monstrous saiy-" he continued before he was interrupted.

"Vegito" Bulma said softly. Krillin gave her a confused look.

"What" he asked. Eyes fixated on Bulma as she squirmed under his gaze.

"His name is Vegito" Bulma answered, this time her voice was a lot louder. "I'm not sure why but I get the feeling that he won't hurt us"

"What on earth would make you think that? And don't say woman's intuition" he replied.

Bulma frowned at his comment before she answered. "I can just tell!" she yelled as she placed her hands on her hips to further her point. "He won't do us any harm"

"I'm pretty sure Vegeta would disagree with that notion." he replied, but Bulma was no longer paying attention to him. Her eyes fixated in the direction of the battle.

She couldn't sense energy but all she could do was hope. "Goku...Vegeta please be ok"

At that moment the earth shook and Bulma held her breath.

 **Back at the Briefs Home**

As the dust cleared two figures were identifiable. Goku had aimed a punch at Vegito's gut but Vegito had caught the punch with ease. The ground had begun to crack from the force of the punch but the fused saiyan was unfazed.

Then with the speed of a Super saiyan Goku retracted his hand from Vegito's grasp, grabbed Vegeta by the waist and moved a large distance away.

If Vegito wasn't multiple times stronger than Goku he would have found that movement to fast to follow.

"I truly hope you're not running away Kakorot" he called from a distance. "Because -" he started before he placed two fingers to his forehead. Goku had no time widen his eyes from shock before Vegito was right next to him with his fist plunged straight into the Super saiyan's gut "That would classify you as a coward." He finished. Goku slumped forward as the air was knocked out of him, he was rocketed through several capsule Corp buildings before he collapsed. "Vegito stared in the direction Goku was sent waiting for him to emerge from the rubble.

Vegeta began to speak. "I will...surpass...you" he murmured. Vegito scoffed as he heard him turning to see him still unconscious, he was clearly talking in his unconscious state.

"Well prince of saiyans let's see you try" he retorted. Vegito dug his hand into his pants pocket until he felt a familiar small bag. He pulled the small bag from his pocket and untied the knot. Inside were about 20 sensu beans. He carefully reached inside and pulled out one sensu bean and stored the bag back in his pocket. He made a fist and placed the bean on his thumb and glanced back at the unconscious prince.

He casually walked over to his defeated form and kicked him in his side breaking a few ribs in the process. Vegeta's eyes snapped open as he let out a pained cry. At that moment the fused saiyan flicked the bean into Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta sat up and grimaced as his ribs shifted back into place and his wounds quickly healed.

 **With Goku  
**

At that moment Goku sat up and removed the rubble from himself. As he stood up he placed his hand on his gut where the saiyan had punched him. Strangely he felt a sharp pain in his chest for a few seconds, the minute he moved his hand to clutch his chest the pain quickly subsided. "That was weird. Never felt anything like that before." Then he noticed something. "Vegeta's energy signature...it's back to full strength? But it's stronger." Goku smirked as he powered up and searched for Vegeta's moving energy signature. "Luckily we're saiyans."

 **Briefs Compound**

"I better move from this place. No need to damage my future home any further."Vegito glanced at the upturned dirt and several destroyed capsule corp dome looking homes.

He would only take half the blame since it was Goku and Vegeta's bodies who went through the buildings causing them to be destroyed, but he knew Bulma and she wouldn't accept that as an excuse. Vegito sighed as he levitated for a second before taking off in the direction of a familiar wasteland.

The prince shook his head to rid himself of the feeling of being easily defeated. He blinked several times only to catch a fleeting glimpse of Vegito speeding off in another direction. "That coward how dare he run from a battle" he grumbled and flared his energy as he took off after the surprisingly fast saiyan. "Seems he still outclasses me in speed, but things will be different this time".

Vegito landed in the intended waste land he had been searching for. He basked in the feeling of nostalgia. The place Vegeta had fought the Goku when he first landed on earth. Vegito closed his eyes to wait for his challengers his tail fidgeting behind him. "Maybe I flew to fast"

 **3 Minutes Later  
**

Vegeta landed a few feet away from him glaring but inwardly he was filled with pride.

If you're a true saiyan you should know that I'm much stronger now. "Each time a saiyan is close to de-" Vegeta stopped as he was interrupted.

"I'm aware geez, why do you think I allowed you to recover" Vegito interrupted. Vegeta glared. Pebbles began to rise as Vegeta's ki began to increase. His veins in his head became more profound as he entered his Super saiyan transformation. At that moment Goku teleported next to Vegeta via instant transmission.

"Nice of you to join us Kakorot but this fight is mine" he growled his gaze on Vegito. Goku pouted.

"But Vegeta" he whined. "This guy is super strong, let me fight him."

"Listen clown". He turned to face Goku and his face contorted in confusion. "Your clothes, what are you wearing?" He asked. Vegeta's face was the picture of pure disgust. "You really are a clown"

Goku smiled. "What? This is the latest fashion on planet Yardrat" he smiled triumphantly. Vegeta gave him one last look before turning back to face Vegito who oddly was saying nothing as he watched their conversation in mild interest.

"Kakorot I saw him first and since I'm a Super Saiyan I'm sure I can defeat him." Vegeta argued.

"You know what? No Vegeta we're fighting him together" Goku replied, his playful sounding voice no longer present. Vegeta scowled and opened his mouth to speak but Vegito beat him to it.

"I think its best that you listen to him. You're too weak to face me alone. Kakorot is clearly stronger so you will need his help...like always." Vegito grinned smugly as Goku glanced over at Vegeta.

Vegeta's switched had been flipped as his eyes grew darker. His gloved hands began to shake with unbridled fury. He wouldn't allow anyone to insult his pride. This saiyan who dared to mock him would receive the worst beating of his miserable life.

Next was Goku. Being part Goku Vegito knew just what to say to enrage him. "Kakorot I'm aware the little bald one can't be bought back to life."Goku looked up their eyes meeting again. "Would you show me mercy if I blew him to bits right in front of you?" Vegito asked as he once again closed his eyes feeling the duo of Super saiyan's ki dramatically increase.

"How dare you" Goku mumbled. His rage apparent by his sparking ki. Goku had never been so enraged since Frieza had killed Krillin, the fact that this cocky saiyan threatened his friends life it was inexcusable.

Vegito's tail began to slowly wag with excitement before he wrapped it around his waist again. At that moment Vegeta and Goku charged him. They both unleashed a fury of punch and kicks that Vegito dodged easily. Vegeta threw a right hook and Vegito slipped under it and grabbed his wrist, the prince gasped in surprise. Goku saw an opening and reappeared behind him and aimed a quick kick at the preoccupied saiyan. The fused Saiyan caught Goku's ankle without turning around. "Sloppy" Vegito yelled as he slammed both Super saiyans against one another. Both saiyans let out a strained cry as they impacted against one another.

"Kakorot watch what you're doing you clown" Vegeta yelled as he rubbed his golden locks hoping to soothe the pain.

"It's not my fault your punch was slow" Goku whined rubbing his head also.

"What was that clown?" Vegeta yelled as he sprung to his feet. His rage aimed at the other Super saiyan.

"As much as I enjoy this nostalgic comedy duo shouldn't you too...you know...attempt to at least land a hit on me" Vegito asked as he nonchalantly reclined in the air and placed his hands behind his head.

The prince turned back to glare at Vegito and sped toward him again without a second thought.

Goku stayed back to analyze Vegito this time. As Vegeta unleashed a fury of punches and kicks Vegito easily batted them away or dodged them. "This guy is incredibly strong and if he wanted to he could have easily done a lot more damage to us. Does he really have a connection with Frieza?"

As if reading Goku's thoughts Vegito glanced at Goku and smirked condescendingly while easily ducking underneath Vegeta's punch. And without breaking eye contact with Goku he punched Vegeta in the gut effectively shattering some of his ribs again. Goku gasped as he felt the same happen to him within a blink of an eye. At the same time Vegeta and Goku both let out cries of pain as they clutched their sides.

Holding back to this degree was tough but he had his reasons. Vegito watched as Goku and Vegeta landed side by side gritting their teeth in pain. Attempting to ignore their pain they dashed forward. The result was the same as Vegito continuously dodged except this time with each ten or so punches the Super saiyan's threw the fused saiyan would throw a strike of his own effectively landing each time.

This went on for ten minutes, Vegeta would throw a punch Vegito would slip under it and strike him in the chest. Goku would attempt his own faster punch which the fused saiyan would expect and in response he would bat it away and punch him in the chest also.

 **10 Minutes Later**

Vegito watched as the prince threw a much faster punch, his fist nicking a piece of his hair. Goku appeared over top of them his hands to his side. Vegeta retreated a few yards away recognizing the attack as he prepared his own.

"KAME-"Goku began.

"SUPER-"Vegeta yelled.

Vegito watched with mild amusement as they charged the respective attacks. " _This should be good_ ". He turned his head as he sensed a familiar Ki attempting to hide itself.

-HAMEHA

-GALICK GUN

They both roared in unison. The impending attacks surged toward him. Goku's from over him and Vegeta's from the left. The fused warrior lifted his right hand blocking Goku's energy wave, and extended his left hand blocking Vegeta's energy wave. The two saiyans smirked. They had both been expecting this.

So in response they exceeded their previous limits by pouring more energy into their attacks. Vegito's arms began to bend a bit from the pressure of the beams.

Vegeta yelled over the attacks "What will you do know".

The fused Saiyan sighed " _Well at least I got them to exceed their limits a bit._ " His hands began to shimmer with greenish energy as he started to close his hands over the strong beams. He let out a mighty roar as he closed his hands over the beams effectively stopping Vegeta and Goku's attack. They both stared with major confusion.

"How can he be so strong?" Vegeta asked as he lowered his hands. He was a Super saiyan but his power was dwarfed compared to this Vegito guy. Heck even Kakorot was a Super saiyan and he was also nowhere near this guy's level.

Vegito spun to the left making Goku and Vegeta flinch at his speed that he hadn't used during the little 'spar'. He aimed a hand at a nearby boulder and blasted it to bits "You can come out now". I would say I don't want to steal your thunder but I'm sure your presence is necessary.

 **Chapter End**

 **Sorry about the late update guys, but being a college student you have limited free time. So what do you guys think?**


	4. Trunks?

**Sorry about the late update. This is my last week of finals so I'll be able to update a bit more often. Don't worry I do not plan to abandon the story.**

Vegito immediately recognized the youth but Goku and Vegeta were left guessing. "Kakorot is that one of your 'mighty' 'Z-fighters' over there?" he asked. His tone held nothing but amusement as he stifled back a laugh. "If he's anything like the bald earthling and the namek he won't stand a chance." This time he threw his head back and laughed.

Goku glanced over at him "No Vegeta. I've never seen this guy before" he replied. Vegeta's laughter ceased as they watched the youth rocket forward toward Vegito brandishing a sword. The youth brought his sword down aiming to sever one of the fused Saiyans limbs. His speed was nothing to laugh at. It exceeded Goku's and Vegeta's in their Super Saiyan form. His sword connected with the fused saiyan as he used his left arm to block. Everyone including Vegito was shocked. The fused saiyan glanced down at his arm, he was bleeding. Not heavily but it still surprised him.

At that moment their eyes locked and Vegito knew this wasn't the future Trunks he remembered. His eyes were the embodiment of cold judgment. Trunks scowled as he jumped back and sheathed his sword.

"You are Trunks right?" his cocky attitude back as he saw the youth widen his eyes at his question. " _He's holding back a lot of power. I must've altered this timeline more than I thought. This may be interesting"_. Trunks glared and reached into his jacket pocket. He then tossed something that Vegito recognized as a vial toward Goku. The intended saiyan caught it.

"Hey what's this for?" Goku asked as he caught the vial.

Ignoring Goku completely he turned back to Vegito. "Yes my name is Trunks. But I do believe we haven't met before." Trunks replied. He noticed something swinging behind Vegito, it was a tail? "Saiyan" he breathed with a hint of anger.

"Yes I am saiyan and so are you. What of it?" The fused Saiyan asked.

"Do you know of Broly" the younger time traveler asked.

"Broly" Vegito pictured the crazy powerful saiyan. His near limitless power, and Goku's lucky punch that defeated him. Had that stab wound that was inflicted onto Broly as a child not been present his defeat would have been impossible at their current level. "Yes I know of Broly. He's a very powerful proud Saiyan."

"Proud Saiyan? I don't believe you." Trunks answered. He turned his back to Vegito to go speak with Goku until he heard a familiar sound coming from behind him. This sound brought back horrendous memories of a night he could never forget. As he turned around he spotted Vegito holding the sickening green energy in the palm of his hand with an amused smirk. The same energy that monster had used to kill...

Trunks had nowhere to escape to after Broly had arrived on earth. The Legendary Super saiyan tormented Trunks worse than the androids ever had. After his world had been mostly destroyed and nothing was left Trunks went to the past...again.

"Bastard..." he breathed. His hair flared golden and his pupils flashed green.

"Super saiyan. You may be stronger than those two over there," he pointed a thumb at Goku and Vegeta. The latter yelling about there was no way this kid could be a saiyan. "But it won't be enough." Vegito finished. A sudden wind hit him as dust started to pick up. Trunks wasn't done. His hair started to twitch violently. "Looks like I've hit the jackpot here." The fused saiyan smiled.

Trunks' hair grew a bit and static flickered around his body. "I see. You have ascended beyond that of a Super saiyan." Vegito grinned.

"If only you knew" Trunks yelled. He sped forward fist cocked back. To Goku and Vegeta it was difficult to follow his movement. Vegito caught Trunks punch before it could connect and backhanded him with ease.

The Super saiyan youth staggered back but caught himself in the air. His glare still intact. "Let's see how you handle this." Trunks placed his hands over his head and formed a golden orb of energy. It shimmered with light as it grew larger. Vegito only stared as he tried to come up with a plan to reflect this attack so it wouldn't damage the planet. After a few seconds he had an idea.

It was evident to Trunks that the Saiyan was planning something when he looked up at him and smiled. Riddled with anger Trunks hurled the massive golden orb. "Super Finish Buster" he roared.

"No" Goku yelled as he sprung to his feet. He was stopped by Vegeta's outstretched arm.

"No Kakorot. Let him handle it." The Prince declared gazing at the orb massive orb headed toward Vegito.

The fused saiyan smiled as the orb started getting closer. His onyx black hair began to flutter carelessly from the wind the orb created _. "He seems to have a strong disdain towards the Legendary Super saiyan. With the power he has shown me so far he should've been able to at least damage broly. But ultimately Broly would still have defeated him. How much more power are you hiding?"_

As the orb was mere centimeters away Goku was about to use instant transmission to take it away before he saw Vegito open his eyes and extend his hand forward, effectively stopping the orb. The ground beneath him began to crack at the force behind the orb. The fused saiyan quickly removed his hand. He back flipped in place his left foot connecting with the orb mid flip.

The orb sailed upward narrowly missing Trunks as it passed him. He watched his attack sail through the clouds until it finally left the atmosphere. As it hit the cold air of space it collided with the moon destroying it entirely. Leaving not a trace that the moon had been existent in the first place.

"Boy" Vegito yelled.

Trunks turned instinctively to face him. He hadn't been called that in a while. The only person who had called him that was his father. Not his father of his own timeline, and not his father of this current timeline either. His father had called him "Boy" in the timeline where Gohan had defeated cell. Could this man be...

At that moment Vegito appeared right in front of Trunks. The asceded Super saiyan couldn't even bring up an arm to guard the punch that made him impact with the ground within a second.

"Show me the power you used to fight against Broly" he yelled with his superior like tone. Trunks glared up at the fused saiyan who was floating with his arms crossed over his chest. "I can tell you're hiding a vast amount of power, but that last attack drained most of it. So allow me".

Vegito dissappeared from sight and landed next to Trunks who had still yet to recover from unleashing such an attack. He had just recently improved his super finish buster. The energy output was extremely taxing and when you add that with Vegito's bone shattering punch, getting to his feet was quite the difficult task to say the least.

Vegito placed his boot on Trunks' back. He then put his two fingers to his forehead and closed his eyes. Trunks attempted to get up but Vegito put more strength into his foot to prevent him from moving. He then closed his eyes searching for a familiar energy signature.

Trunks again struggled to move, and Vegito smirked victoriously as he sensed his target. "Found ya" the fused Saiyan laughed. With a blink of an eye Vegito and Trunks were gone.

Vegeta staired wide eyed at the events that had taken place. Goku was also in the same stupor as he once again saw the technique that was supposed to be known exclusively by the Yardrats and him. "Kakorot let's go after them" Vegeta yelled with his superior like tone.

Goku nodded as he placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and closed his eyes. Goku placed his fingers on his own forehead as searched for either Vegito's or the other Saiyan's energy signature.

Several minutes went by before Vegeta snapped. "Kakorot what's taking so long?"

"I'm sorry Vegeta. I can't locate their energy signature. Either it's too far or they're masking their energy" he sighed as he removed his hand from Vegeta's shoulder.

"Then you're useless to me" Vegeta snapped as he dashed away leaving Goku to his thoughts. "Why was that bastard so much stronger than me, and that boy...he had ascended past the level of a Super saiyan and he still couldn't defeat him." "Will I continue to be outclassed by these fools" he shouted.

"I don't know about us being fools but we outclass you" an unfamiliar voice answered from behind Vegeta.

Vegeta spun around to face to unfamiliar characters. One was a blonde woman wearing a blue denim vest and skirt, with dark blue tights, brown boots, and a black undershirt that has white and black striped sleeves. And another was a young man with shoulder-length black hair and thin, blue eyes. His attire consisted of an orange bandanna around his neck, a short sleeve black shirt with a strange logo. He wore a belt to hold up his blue jeans which have a tear just above the knee of the left leg. Just below the first belt he wore another belt with a gun holster and another pouch.

Had he been so distracted that he didn't sense their energy signatures closing in on him? No that wasn't it. As he continued to glare at the young man and woman he noticed he couldn't feel their power levels.

The unidentified male turned to the woman next to him. "So sis...was Vegeta always a blonde?" He asked.

The girl folded her arms and sighed. "You know hair dye isn't that hard to acquire" she replied. "I mean look at you." She gestured as she went to grab a hand full of male's hair. He carelessly smacked away her incoming hand.

"Your idiotic banter is charming. But if you haven't noticed I have places to be. And listening to you pitifully weak humans isn't on my agenda." Vegeta finished as he turned to leave until a hand caught his wrist.

"No one said you could leave goldilocks." Came the voice of the woman.

Vegeta turned to yell at the feminine voice that dared to restrain him. Wait restrain him? He couldn't get out of her grasp! Humans weren't meant to be this strong! _"Had this been either the bald one that used the energy disks, the other bald one who had an extra eye on his forehead, the bald one who wore the Chinese style hat, the old bald old man who lived with the turtle, or the namekian their arm would have been ripped clean off. Why did Kakorot associate with so many bald individuals?"_

"Look sis he's so overjoyed that you're holding his hand that he's speechless" Yelled the male.

"Haha really I know I'm quite the catch but saiyans aren't my style" she yelled back.

"Let go of me woman!" Vegeta also yelled as he tried to break free from her iron grip.

"Sure...but let me take you for a spin first cutie" she smiled sadistically. As she began to rotate, Vegeta began to yell as he was spun around by his wrist with a lot of force and speed.

The woman spun him round and round until she felt his joint snap in his arm and he yelled in pain as she launched him at the ground.

She chuckled with glee as she watched him collide with the ground creating a crater with the force from the impact.

Vegeta began to breathe heavily as he felt his Super saiyan transformation recede back to his base form. "I should've mastered this form before I pursed Vegito" he cursed.

Within a second the female appeared over him both hands extended towards him shimmering with pink energy. Vegeta glanced up at her face, her expression confused him. She was grinning maniacally but she was blushing at the same time. "I guess this is it" he sighed.

The woman grinned harder if it was even possible. "Yes it is" she smiled. She fired a multitude of deadly blasts at point blank at her target. The force behind the blasts began to shake the area with each one that was fired. The blonde continued until she felt her desired feeling. She shivered as she lowered her hands to her sides.

The entire area was layered with dust. The male who was identified as her brother couldn't make out anything from his position floating lazily in the air. "Don't you think that was overkill sis? I know you get off on killing your enemies but now who are we going to ask about Goku's whereabouts?" He asked.

"You could ask Goku himself" muttered a male voice from behind him. The male spun around to a face full of Goku's fist. The male staggered back and clutched his face.

"So it seems you saved that pathetic prince"

The male spoke threw his hand. That punch had a lot of force behind it, but nothing he couldn't easily shake off. He removed his hand to reveal his cold eyes complete with nonchalant expression. When Goku didn't reply the male chuckled. "Mission start"

 **With Vegito**

They appeared on Supreme Kai's planet.  
Supreme kai was in the middle of trying to remove the Z-sword for the millionth until he felt two large power levels appear behind him. He spun around to face a male with spiky black hair. The male with the spiky hair had his foot pressed against another male's back. This male's face was pressed against the grass and he was mumbling something that the kai couldn't make out.

The two things that surprised the kai more than anything was the power this man was exuding, and we was wearing the earrings of a kai? How did he acquire them? How did these two get here?

Supreme Kai was about to speak but the spiky haired man beat him to it. "We're using your planet for a few minutes" he spoke with an authoritative tone.

 **So what do you think? I know this chapter was kinda short but I'll make sure to make the next chapter a bit longer.**


End file.
